Angel
by Syrenmoon
Summary: Beaten and abused Isabella Black is trapped in the Alaskan wilderness hoping for death to save her from her torture. One shot


_**A/N This one shot contains scenes of sexual abuse from the on set, please do not read if you may find these offensive. Disclaimer All Characters belong to S Meyer.**_

_**Angel**_

Isabella's POV.

Once again the searing pain ripped through me as he plunged his cock into me again, I bit into my tongue to stop myself from screaming, tasting blood in my mouth, I was powerless to move as he pinned me to the bed, his iron grasp holding my arms above my head as he forced himself on me again. His weight squashing my already engorged abdomen, further pressure causing my bladder to leak as he thrusted mercilessly into me.

"Fuck... you pissed on me bitch." he yelled, releasing my wrists to just backhand me across my face, causing my cheek bone to burn and throb. "Fuck.. yeah." he said as he released his demon seeds into me, he rolled off me and was out cold in his drunken stupor seconds later.

This had become a daily thing, I was eight months pregnant and not interested in sex at all, so he had thrust the marriage certificate in my face and told me I didn't have a choice, I walked slowly to the bathroom to assess the damage. My wrists were sore from his hold over old rope burns, my eye swollen to a slit over the black eye from the night before, my vagina sore and bleeding from his relentless fucking, and the ache in my sternum where my babies foot was pressed.

I removed the shower curtain on its broken pole, the reminder of where Jake had dragged me out of the shower not twenty minutes ago, I turned the water back on and stepped straight in to the cold water, I could not afford to wait in case something woke him and he found me using more water, where he'd yell again, 'Yeah that's right you dirty bitch, no matter how hard you scrub you'll still be scum' he'd yell. I washed my almost dry hair in an attempt to clear some knots, my hair was a mess, Jake had cut it to chin length, he said I only needed enough that he could grab hold of, and cut my ponytail off.

Jake hadn't always been like this, when he imprinted on me he was sweet, gentle and caring and I had fallen in love with him quickly, the fact that he was a werewolf had worried me greatly at first but he never hurt me, not once, he was attentive and always tried to make me happy, but when he fell out with Sam the pack leader, he and the rest of the pack had banished Jake from the reservation, Jake lost everything, his job, our home, his own father had disowned him, but not me, I stood by my man even though I never knew what had happened. Jake moved us away from La Push up to Denali in the Alaskan wilderness, away from everything and everyone I knew, my father Charlie and my step mother Sue along with my step sister Leah and step brother Seth, Leah was also my best friend, until Jake had stopped me from having any contact with her. It was okay to begin with, Jake got a job at a logging mill, but then he started to come home drunk, that was eight months ago, that first night I'd told him that I didn't want to have sex with him because he was drunk, that was the first time he raped me, and I'd had to endure that almost every night since, the best I could ever hope for was that he would come home from the bar that he spent all his money in, and he would pass out as soon as he came home, if I was really lucky he would do that once a week, otherwise he'd only pass out after he'd raped me, if I protested he'd tie me up and force me for a week or two as punishment. He wouldn't let me leave the house, we were not far from a coven of vampires and he'd said that vampires could smell werewolves and would kill them instantly, and as he insisted on covering me in his scent, they would kill me if I tried to leave the house. Jake had told me about how evil and merciless vampires were, but I was getting to the point were I would rather take my chances, at least if I was dead I would be free from this torment and the pain.

Because I hadn't left the house for eight months or so, I had fallen pregnant almost as soon as my birth control had run out, Jake was ecstatic to begin with but it never stopped him from hurting me, I was a nobody now just like he said, plain and ugly, fat and useless, no-one else would want me. Jake had told me long ago that I had to give him a son, he didn't want some useless girl who would be a slut like its mother, I prayed that it was a boy too, I couldn't inflict this life on a baby, I couldn't bare the thought of him doing this to her too. When this all started I had cried for a week straight, but since then I had not been able to, not even when he broke my arm when he strung me up by my wrists in the barn for three days in March, probably the coldest March on record and I was naked with a broken arm because I tripped up and dropped his beer, the only time I saw him in those three days was when he came home horny every night after an evening at the bar, he'd fuck me and walk away, leaving me out there to freeze without saying one word to me, I was five months pregnant.

I turned off the water, stepped out of the bath and dried myself off, I pulled on an old T-shirt and went to rest on the couch, I wasn't allowed in his room unless he took me there, not that I wanted to be near him, I did not, I ached all over but I soon fell into an uneasy restless sleep.

I awoke to the most unbearable pain I had ever endured, I opened my eyes to see Jake towering over me the clock on the wall showed that it was a little after six in the morning.

"Get the hell up you lazy fucking bitch, clean this fucking hole, this place stinks as bad as you do." he said before punching me in the stomach.

There was that pain again, ripping through me like every cell in my body was exploding, I coughed up blood and it went splattering across the room.

"You stupid fucking bitch, you've got blood on my boots." he screamed as he backhanded me with such force that I toppled over the arm of the couch to the floor. He glared down at me, "You're fucking useless." he said before he spat in my face and stormed out of the front door, I stayed on the floor until I heard his trucks engines roar disappear into the distance.

I washed up as best as I could, changing out of my blood splattered t-shirt and into a white pinafore dress, I brushed my teeth in an effort to get rid of the taste of blood, but as I was not permitted to use the toothpaste it was difficult. Jake kept the toothpaste, along with antiseptic and band-aids in a locked cabinet so I couldn't use them.

I went out back first to get fire wood for the stove, the log pile was running low so I would have to chop more soon, by the time I had carried just four small logs to the kitchen I was in agony, I could barely catch my breath and the pain in my shoulder was almost as bad as the pain in my abdomen, but I had no choice but to ignore it, I picked up the water pail from the wash room and set off for the two hundred yard walk down to the river to get water. By the time I got to the river I was struggling to take a breath, the pain in my body was so bad that I just wanted it to stop I would have given anything to make it stop, I couldn't take any more, the taste of blood was back in my mouth, my shoulder ached like a bad migraine and I was gasping, desperate to get oxygen into my lungs, I looked down at myself to see that the bottom of my dress was covered in bright red, the world began to spin and I saw the ground coming up to meet me...

Edwards POV

My family and I had been in Denali for little over a month, Carlisle's job at the hospital in Fairbanks would be finishing in three weeks and that day could not come soon enough as far as I was concerned, we were staying with old friends of Carlisle's and the five of them were very nice as far as vampires go, even sharing in my families reverence for human life and choosing to feed only on animal blood, the couple Carman and Eleazer were pleasant company as were the two sisters Kate and Irena, but it was the third sister Tanya whom I could no longer tolerate, she was a nice enough vampire but she had confessed her feelings towards me, and I had to tell her that I in no way reciprocated those feelings and she had said that although she was upset a little by this she was fine with it. For anyone else on the planet things could have gone back to the happy relaxed atmosphere that we'd had before that feelings revolution, but unfortunately I was gifted, or cursed depending on your point of view, I had the ability to read the thoughts that were in peoples heads, this very unfortunately was why things were so uncomfortable for me, because I could hear the true thoughts in Tanya's mind, and she was beyond upset that I did not have any romantic feelings for her, she tried to hide it, but I could see it. I was incapable of love I knew that and I had accepted it a long time ago, so I was spending as much time as possible away from the house, I had been out most of the night, just feeling the joy of the freedom of the the Denali National park, I was beyond satiated as I had fed every night this week, but a scent had caught my attention and I felt drawn to it, it was definitely human but it was the most delicious scent I had ever come across, and it was freshly spilled blood, I was beyond intrigued, I let my senses take over in case I needed to be on alert, but I sensed no one else present. As I neared the river I caught sight of the most beautiful, yet the most horrific sight I had ever in over one hundred years seen. I could see this woman as she stumbled towards the river though I could hear no thoughts from her, I could however hear the terrified voice of the child in her womb, I saw the water pail fall from the woman's hand and as her legs buckled beneath her I cut off my breathing and jumped across the river, I caught her in my arms just before she hit the ground.

I wasn't sure if I had the time, and I knew that I did not have the equipment or enough know how to get the distressed child out without harming the mother, and I wasn't sure just how long either could hold on, so I held her more securely in my arms after retrieving my cell from my jacket, I jumped back over the river and set off running as fast as I ever had before. I dialled Carlisle at the hospital, he answered after the first ring.

"Edward?"

"Carlisle, I've found someone in trouble." I said.

"Go on." he encouraged. I explained what I could to him, "How far are you from the hospital." he asked.

"Still a good two hundred km." I said, "But I am closing the gap as fast as I can." I said, though I could not speak again unless I took in another breath, which I could not do with so much fresh blood or I would loose all rational thought.

"I'll have an OR ready, I'll meet you at the door, but Edward, I will want to know why when were done." he said and I knew I would have some explaining to do, but really I couldn't even understand myself why I feel so compelled to help this battered angel in my arms.

In a faster time than I would ever have believed I was at Carlisle's side and placing the woman on a stretcher as staff and doctors hooked her up to machines and sprinted to the OR.

Carlisle's hand grasped my shoulder, he looked into my eyes for a protracted moment, I nodded in understanding that he wanted me to wait, and he disappeared through the doors. I stepped back and leant against the wall and clasped my knees with my hands as if I was gasping for breath, my mind was in turmoil, and I was beyond anxious for news already for the mother and child that I had just passed over to the care of my father.

After an hour a nurse came to inform me that the baby was alive but it was still touch and go, she had been moved to ICU, the woman however had extensive injuries and was still in surgery, they were still trying to stabilize her. It was another four hours before my father came out of surgery, he indicated that I should follow him and we walked in silence to his office.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was out hunting and I picked up the scent of blood so I followed it, I came across her stumbling by a river, I picked up the stench of shape shifter in the area but nothing else, by the time I reached her she collapsed and I called you... That's it." I explained.

"Hmm shape shifter, yes I noticed that she was covered in that scent and the child too." Carlisle said.

"So are they going to make it?" I asked.

Carlisle's eyes watched me closely. "This human is important to you." he stated rather than asked. "Why?" he asked his gaze intense.

"I don't know Carlisle I can't explain it, I am just drawn to her." I said dropping my gaze, the confusion of my feelings was beginning to overwhelm me. I looked back at Carlisle's face to see a quizzical, almost humorous expression on his face.

"She has been severely beaten over a long period, with badly healed broken bones and a few newer ones, I have no choice but to call the police as this is obviously an abuse case, so I'm asking you to stay away from her." he said, I open my mouth to argue but he continued. "At least for the time being, I will keep you informed of her progress but I don't wont you involved in a police investigation." he said, his tone leaving me with no doubt of his authority.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"She is still in recovery, due to her injuries we will be keeping her sedated for a while." he said.

"Can I at least go and see her?" I almost begged, but Carlisle's head began to shake immediately. "Carlisle please, I... I just need to see her, for myself." he sighed but nodded.

"Only for a moment." he said.

Carlisle walked with me to recovery and looked over all her notes again, for now she was Jane Doe, but the police would want to know where she was found, so I gave Carlisle all the info the police would need about where she was found, and we agreed that it was better to say that she was bought in anonymously. Carlisle left on his rounds soon after and I went with Jane to a private room, on my fathers orders. I stayed by her side until the police arrived three hours later, I spent the time looking at her, her face cut, bruised and swollen, her tiny body broken, and I wondered how any human could endure such torture, her scent had drawn me to her, and I had saved her life but at what cost, would she be mended just to go back to her torturer? I felt my anger at this fiend whom ever he was, I wanted nothing more than to inflict the suffering on him that he had inflicted on this poor defenceless creature. And right there I decided that I would watch over and protect her in which ever way she needed, I would never let anything like this happen to her again.

I stayed by the side of Jane's bed until the police arrived, and I took the opportunity to speak to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, we can't allow the police to be involved with a shape shifter." I pointed out.

"That is true, but I can't allow you to do anything either." he said.

"Fine, I'll take Em and Jaz and we'll make it look like a suicide if I have too." I said and could see that Carlisle was about to object. "I can't leave him to the police, and I wont allow him to come looking for her again." I said.

Carlisle sighed and sat back in his chair, he really did hate violence even if it was much deserved like this was. "Fine but, make sure you take Jaz and Em with you." he insisted.

"I will." I assured him, once I have told them what the circumstances were I was sure they would delight in a little torture of our own, it was what the dog deserved.

The second I left the hospital I call Emmett and asked if he and Jaz fancied going hunting for a shifter, he was in instantly I asked him to meet me at the river just south of Anderson and I'd fill them in. I set off immediately, the distance was shorter for them, but I was faster so it wasn't much later before we met up, it was nearing twilight so by the time we made it to the site it would be dark, I filled the guys in on what had happened today and apart from wondering what had me so interested in this human, they did not like the idea of an immortal beating a human, let alone a pregnant woman, they were almost as appalled as I was. Shifters were extremely fast healers, but that did not stop them from experiencing pain, it was Jasper who came up with the idea of a back firing gun being responsible for the dogs inevitable death.

When we first arrived at the place I had found Jane Doe, it was evident that the place was deserted, no one had been here since I had last left, but within minutes, we could hear the approach of a clapped out old truck making its way towards our direction, once it pulled up the engine was cut, and a tall inebriated Indian guy sauntered into the log cabin, we could hear as he smashed his way through the building, his voice growing louder and more violent by the second.

"Isabella!" he yelled. "Don't hide from me bitch or you'll spend a week hanging in the barn." his words made me so angry that I could literally feel myself shaking, and I felt myself being pinned down just as I was about to take off and kill this miserable excuse for a shifter. It was Emmett's hands on my shoulders holding me down.

"Wait." Em whispered to me, just as the door opened and the Indian came stumbling out of the door with a rifle in his hand, that was all it took, not even Emmett, the strongest vampire I had ever known could hold me back, I was ready to demyelinate this fiend and I was going to do it now.

I was next to the house almost instantaneously, lifting the mutt from the floor and holding him by the throat against the wall, but I felt no joy, and my need for revenge was ruined as this animal was much to drunk to feel anything that I could do to him, so with Jasper's help as the dog fumbled to hold up his rifle, he pulled the trigger just as Jasper squeezed the end of the rifle causing it to explode. Jasper and I moved quickly to avoid getting hit, and once the smoke had cleared we went to assess the damage, most of the dogs upper body and head had been blown to pieces, I doubt even dental records would be able to identify him now. Satisfied that he was now indeed dead we left, the guys heading back home, I went straight back to the hospital. By the time I arrived Jasper had already informed Carlisle of what had happened, he was waiting for me in Isabella's room.

"Both mother and child are now stable Edward." Carlisle informed me but I didn't reply to him, I walked straight to her bed side and looked down at her battered face, before I settled into a chair close to her side. "I am heading home now, so you may as well join me." he suggested, but again I said nothing, I was too lost, my emotions all over the place and confusing the hell out of me, all I knew was that I was not at any kind of peace unless I was by her side. "Edward!"

"Hmm..?" I murmured as Carlisle's voice pulled me from my distraction.

"Are you coming home with me?" he asked.

"No... I want to stay." I said simply.

He sighed and his inner thoughts were a little exasperated, but he acquiesced, all be it reluctantly to my decision. From that moment on I never left her side, with the exceptions of leaving to pretend to use the bathroom whilst the nurses changed Isabella's bandages.

After a few days the sedatives were stopped so that Isabella could wake up, the swelling on her face had began to go down, slowly revealing how beautiful she really was, I was quite unable to understand what it was that I was feeling until Alice had insisted on joining me, we were having one of our private conversations when I insisted that Alice being here when Isabella awoke would be too much for Isabella to cope with.

Alice replied in her head. 'That's not fair Edward... I love her too.'

"Too?" I questioned.

'You are so blind Edward, can you not see that you are in love with her.' Alice thought.

"Love?" I questioned myself more than her.

'For someone with so much insight you are sadly so blind to yourself.' she mocked.

"But that's not possible Alice... she's human, and married with a child." I pointed out.

'Widowed actually and yes I know, but since when was love ever easy?' she said. 'Your future has been blurry since she came into your life Edward, Its giving me a headache trying to work it out, it won't be easy but you of all people deserve some happiness.' Alice thought.

Just then Isabella began to stir, and I instructed Alice to leave, she tried to pout but I shook my head and she left. Isabella's eyes flickered for several seconds before she opened them, taking in her surroundings with fear evident on her face.

In my most soothing voice I spoke slowly to her. "Please don't be afraid, you are at the hospital in Fairbanks and you are safe, no one is going to hurt you, you have many injuries which is why you can not move very much." I informed her. "Please try to stay calm."

I watched as her frantic eyes took in the room and then they fixed on me, as I met her gaze I saw for the first time the depth of her dark chocolate eyes, full of sorrow and pain.

"My name is Edward, you are safe, I promise that no one will hurt you." I said.

Without taking her eyes from mine her hand dropped to her abdomen and horror flooded her face.

"My baby?" she mouthed.

"Your baby is alive, but she is in ICU, she is stable and the doctors are sure she will pull through, she is a fighter and is getting stronger by the day." I said, trying again to keep her calm.

"She?" she questioned.

"Yes, you have a beautiful baby girl." I said.

But far from being pleased she began to panic, trying to get up, I placed my hand on her covered shoulder to prevent her getting up and hurting herself further. "Isabella, please don't panic." I said.

"No... no... he'll... he'll..." she struggled to speak in her panic. "He'll kill her... and... me." she said.

"Isabella, no one will hurt you or your baby, I promise you that." I said.

"But... he'll..." she began again.

"Your husband, Jacob Black?" I interrupted, and she flinched at the mention of his name, but she said nothing, she was too afraid. I was seething internally at the pure fear he had instilled in her it sickened me, not only had he physically abused her but it was evident that he had been mentally abusive as well, I had never hated anyone as much as I hated that mongrel, my only solace was that he could never again hurt her. "I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this, Isabella, but your husband was involved in an accident and died three days ago." I said and she quieted a little.

"Jakes dead...? are you sure?" she asked. I smiled inwardly at her question.

"I'm afraid that his gun backfired and he fell on it, the police are not sure yet, but it was not something that anyone could have survived." I said, she didn't look convinced, she knew what he was, and knew his healing abilities. "I saw him with my own eyes Isabella, though he was so badly damaged that they had to use dental records to identify him, and it was most definitely him, he will never be able to hurt you or your baby again." I assured her.

Her breathing although still frantic began to slow along with her rapid heartbeat. She didn't speak for several minutes. "I want to see my baby." she said.

"I will inform the doctor that you are awake and we will see if we can take you to see her." I said.

"Um... who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and I am here to ensure that you are taken care of." I said as Carlisle walked in the door.

"Excellent, I'm glad to see that you are finally awake, Isabella, my name is Dr Carlisle Cullen and I am in charge of your care, I see you have already met my son." he said.

Her eyes widened at the mention of Carlisle's name and that I was his son. "Its nice to meet you Dr Cullen, and please call me Bella." she said in a small soft voice, which was a little rough due to her dry throat.

I picked up a glass of water and put the straw in before holding it up for her, "Here you go?" I said and her face broke into a wonderful smile that all but melted my dead heart.

"Thank you." she said slowly as she took the straw between her dry lips and took a long pull on the straw. She closed her eyes as she swallowed enjoying the cold as it eased her throat I assumed. After quickly finishing the drink she questioned "I still don't understand why you are here, Edward." she said and I could feel elation flood through me at the sound of my name on her lips.

"Oh.. did Edward not tell you, that he was the one who found you? And got you to the hospital in time to save both you and your baby, if he had not got you here when he did, we might have lost you both." Carlisle said to her, she turned to me as he spoke, her lips parting slightly as she took in his words.

"Then I owe you both my life and my daughters." she said holding my gaze and a rush of blood to her face indicated her embarrassment, it was a beautiful sight.

"You don't owe me anything, I just want to see you both safe and well." I said.

"Thank you." she mouthed to me when Carlisle was distracted with checking her monitors but of course he was fully aware of what she had said.

"You are most welcome." I mouthed back with my best half smile, which lightened her face and she smiled back, her blush reddening her cheeks even more.

I managed without too much difficulty to persuade the nurses to allow me to take Bella up to ICU, but it wasn't possible for her to touch her baby as she was still on ventilators that were breathing for her, as her lungs were still a little too weak, Bella became distraught and I had to find some way to distract her.

"Do you have a name for her?" I asked.

"Oh..." she stopped suddenly as if this had not occurred to her, that her baby had no name. "I had been too afraid to even think of having a girl, to even think about a name." She admitted.

"Why were you so afraid of that, Bella?" I asked. Her head dropped and she became forlorn.

"I was afraid she would have the same fate as me, and I didn't want her to suffer in the same way." she said quietly.

I reached out involuntarily to stroke her face, she gasped at the coldness of my skin even through the gloves, but she did not flinch away from me, more pleased by this than I should have been, I continued to stroke down her jaw to her chin where I lifted it so that she would meet my gaze, she stared straight into my eyes, it was then that I realized that no human had ever looked into my eyes directly before, not like she did, as if she was seeing into my soul, if I had had one.

"Neither of you will ever have to suffer anything like that ever again, Bella," I said softly. "What would you like your beautiful daughter to be called?" I asked.

"She is a fighter, she is brave and strong... I think I should call her Leona, its Italian and means..."

"Lion." I finished her sentence for her.

"Yes." Bella said, her face lighting up with a smile again.

"Its perfect for her." I said.

The next few days seemed to fly past, with me asking Bella an unending amount of questions about herself, nothing about her life since coming to Alaska, that was too much and she would shut down immediately, though I did seem to manage to calm her relatively easily. After five days Leona was moved out of ICU and into the baby unit, where Bella now spent most of her time, I was sure it was mostly due to the fact that she wanted to bond with her daughter but a nagging shadow of doubt hung over me, as I sat outside watching them like the creepy stalker that I was, she must be trying to avoid me as I could not bring myself to leave her side.

Later that day I had forgotten myself and while I thought Bella was sleeping I had stroked her face gently, as I moved her fallen hair off her face and behind her ear, her eyes opened immediately and found mine dangerously close to hers, she did not look away or flinch from my touch.

"You're so cold." she murmured, then she gasped and a look of confusion spread across her face. "But you can't be." she said.

"Can't be what?" I asked nervously, but yet unable to pull myself further away from her.

"A... a vampire," she whispered, barely audibly, but I heard it loud and clear, I began to move my hand that still cupped her face but she placed her hand over it, holding it in place, the warmth from it spreading up my arm almost overwhelming me.

"Why can't I?" I asked, hoping to prolong the feeling a moment longer.

"You are just so, caring and compassionate... and." she paused and lifted her other hand to my face, she traced her fingers over my lips, the feel of her touch awaking feelings in me that I never before realised that I had, her eyes dropped to stare at my lips and I was frozen, my feelings holding me in place unable to decide what to do, willing myself not to kiss her as I so desperately wanted to, she struggled to lean forward and kiss my cheek, slowly and softly, it was the most sensuous, heartfelt thing I had ever experienced.

"Thank you." I said, quite unable to think passed that, still the feelings of her lips on my cheek stung in a non painful but exquisite way. She shook her head slightly smiling.

"No... Thank you." she said. "I owe you so much." she said with a sigh.

"You owe me nothing." I said as I made soothing circles on her jaw with my thumb, she closed her eyes at my touch. When she opened her eyes again, there was no longer any fear in them, but the emotion I saw made my stomach clench, and the stirring in my boxers was something I had never felt before, no... never before had I experience these feelings for myself, I had experience them through others, time and time again, an unavoidable occurrence when you live with three sets of perfectly matched lovers, so I understood what the feelings were, but I never expected them. I slowly, reluctantly, pulled my hand away as I heard footsteps and Carlisle's inner voice telling me that he was bringing someone to see Bella, I shifted slowly back to my seat as I tried to discretely adjust my now painful arousal.

Bella's POV

The last thing I could ever think about was being with a man again, but the feelings coursing through my body just from Edwards touch were waking my body in such a sensual way, it was quite unlike anything I had ever experienced, I never wanted it to stop. Just then I heard someone clear their throat, I turned to see Dr Cullen in the doorway, he was smiling at me.

"There is someone here who is desperate to see you Bella." he said, and he gestured for someone to come into my room, I felt the panic begin to rise in me as I saw the russet skin and black hair, but then I saw his face, and my heart almost leapt from my chest.

"Seth." I cried out as he threw himself across the room and into my awaiting arms.

Seth lay next to me on the bed, his head laid carefully in the nook of my neck and he cried, I looked up expectantly, waiting for at least my father or Leah to come in.

"Where is Leah?" I asked, and Seth hugged me tighter and cried harder. "Seth..? who bought you here"

I looked up to see Sam walk slowly into the room, and my confusion must have bee evident on my face. "I came with him." Sam said. "We thought you knew about Leah." he said.

"What about Leah?" I asked the alarm clear in my voice, Edward pulled his chair back closer to my bed and took my hand in both of his, it calmed me a little.

"Jake raped Leah." Sam said, and I gasped, I felt Edward's fingers wipe away the tears that rolled down my face. "That's why he stopped you having any contact with your family, and why we asked him to leave, but then Charlie confronted him, Jake fought with Charlie then... I don't know if that was an accident or not but... I'm so sorry Bells, your dad died." I closed my eyes and the tears that had been absent for so long flowed freely down my face. Edward squeezed my hand to let me know that he was here for me, I truly was grateful but after feeling like I had lost my family when I left, and now losing my father for what felt like the second time, my heart hurt so much. "I'm afraid that is not all Bella..." Sam went on, I looked at him and saw the true sorrow in his eyes, "Jake went back and Killed Leah and Sue too, fortunately Seth was with me on patrol at the time, which we're pretty sure saved his life." he said, a tear falling down his face as he spoke, Leah had been Sam's first love, I could see the pain in his eyes.

"So were has Seth been all this time?" I asked, panicked.

"He has been staying with Emily and I." he said.

I felt wretched, Seth had lost everything too. I squeezed Edwards hand before pulling my hand free and wrapping my arms tight around Seth, I wanted to reassure him, to comfort him, but what could I do, I had a child, no job, no home, and no way of taking care of us, but I knew I had to find a way, my brother needed me, and so did my daughter, I had to stay strong for them, I didn't know how but I would find a way to take care of them both.

Sam and Seth stayed around for two days, during which time my whole live seemed to change direction, to realign itself, Sam assured me that I would be welcomed back into Forks and La Push and that my fathers house was there for me whenever I wanted to return, until then Seth could stay with him and Emily. And if that wasn't relief enough, Carlisle and Sam came to an agreement that the Cullen's were welcome to come to Forks, as long as they stayed away from the reservation.

It was the week after that, that I was slowly introduced to the rest of the Cullen family. Esme, Carlisle's wife, was wonderful, and beautiful, she bought me catalogues for all sorts of home make overs, she insisted on doing the house up for when I moved in with Seth and Leona, when I refused to pick anything from the brochures she said I'd just have to live with what she chose, as she was still going to do it anyway, I had to laugh at the glee on her face when I caved and told her to pass me the brochures again. As if this was not enough, Edward's sister's Rose and Alice were almost giddy with excitement to go shopping for both Leona and myself, by the time they had finished Leona had more belongings than anyone else I'd ever met, I had never seen so much pink, she would want for nothing. I had worried when Rose introduced her husband Emmett, he was so big and menacing, but he was funny and had the ability to make me laugh, and I loved him for it, Alice's husband Jasper was a cool and reserved soul but he had a very calming demeanour.

It occurred to me somewhat belatedly that these people were all vampires, but I could not bring myself to feel afraid of them despite what I had been told by Jake, they almost began to feel like family within such a short time, this confused me, until I mentioned this to Edward.

"They all love you Bella." he said simply.

"But... why? Wait... they are all happily married." I said, feeling sick to my stomach suddenly, I had grown so accustom to Edward being with me all the time that I never considered it before.

"Yes?" he said smiling probably wondering where I was going with this, I felt my face begin to fall, what if he had someone, a wife, somewhere, I had began to almost depend on him, he made me feel whole again, I didn't want to share him, or worse... loose him, I winced at the thought. "Bella?" he asked stroking my face and staring into my eyes as the horror of the situation hit me, the words got stuck in my throat.

"Where... is y... your w... wife?" I stuttered out, feeling the wet on my cheek as a tear escaped.

"Bella." he said, I squeezed my eyes shut, I didn't want to here it, I wanted him, heck I needed him. "Bella open your eyes and look at me please." I shook my head, I couldn't look, more tears ran down my face. Then I felt the very last thing that I ever expected, the last thing I thought I'd ever want again, I felt his hard cold lips brush against my own. My eyes flew open, but I didn't move, his hands gently cupped my face, and he stared into my eyes as he pressed his lips as gently and softly as I could ever believe was possible to mine again. I didn't flinch, I didn't pull away, but what I did do shocked me beyond anything else, I lifted my arms and stretched them up his chest and around his neck until they were knotted into his hair, and I pulled him closer as I pushed my lips deeper into his.

"No wife?" I asked when we parted.

He smiled. "Bella, I have only ever loved one woman, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her... if she'll have me." he said, I pulled away, panic building again. "I mean you, you silly, beautiful girl." he said, my heart felt like it was about to explode out of my chest, he wanted me, without another thought I threw myself into his arms and kissed him with everything that I had.


End file.
